


Parlous

by FloBvl



Series: Redamancies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Edolas, F/M, Friendship, NaLi Week 2016, Pre-Edolas Arc, happening during redamancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloBvl/pseuds/FloBvl
Summary: parlous (n.):/ˈpɑːləs/full of danger or uncertainty; precarious.Se passe dans la même timeline que Redamancy, mais peut être lu séparément !Ecrit à l'occasion de la NaLi Week 2016.Lisanna regarda Natsu. Ou plutôt Edo-Natsu. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui mis à part la douleur qui lui perçait le cœur dès qu’il entrait dans son champ de vision. Sa ressemblance physique avec son propre Natsu lui brûlait les yeux dès que son regard se posait sur lui.Cela faisait neuf mois qu’elle était arrivée sur Edolas.Alors que sur Earthland Natsu s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de faire revenir Lisanna, la blanche en faisait de même sur Edolas. Lisanna devait partir, maintenant.
Relationships: Lisanna Strauss & Natsu Dragion, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Redamancies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758277





	Parlous

**Pre-Week – Moments spent elsewhere**

Lisanna regarda Natsu. Ou plutôt Edo-Natsu. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui mis à part la douleur qui lui perçait le cœur dès qu’il entrait dans son champ de vision. Sa ressemblance physique avec son propre Natsu lui brûlait les yeux dès que son regard se posait sur lui.

Cela faisait neuf mois qu’elle était arrivée sur Edolas.

La blanche avait prétendu la perte de mémoire pour faciliter les choses et expliquer ses actes mais… cela restait difficile à vivre. Personne ne ressemblait au Fairy Tail qu’elle connaissait, elle n’avait aucune accroche. Lisanna voulait rentrer, voir sa famille et serrer son Natsu dans ses bras.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Qu’avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter d’être dans une telle situation ?

La mage n’osait même pas penser à Elfman et à la douleur qu’il avait dû ressentir en se réveillant. Et puis, si elle était arrivé sur Edolas, est-ce qu’une Edo-Lisanna se baladait sur Earthland à sa place avec sa famille et ses amis ? Ce n’était pas juste.

Elle voulait rentrer.

En réalité personne n’était méchant, désagréable ou autre avec elle, mais Lisanna ne pouvait plus supporter ces personnalités si différentes. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir ses yeux et son cœur brûler en voyant la réplique physique de Natsu. Elle en était même venue à espérer d’avoir une raison de le détester, en vain.

Alors Lisanna décida qu’elle devait partir.

Maintenant.

**01 – Quest**

Leur première mission en duo n’avait pas été si mémorable que ça, mais Lisanna s’en souviendrait toujours. C’était un souvenir cher à son cœur et il lui permettait, comme beaucoup d’autres, de tenir pendant ses moments de solitude.

Solitude qui s’était décuplée depuis son arrivée sur Edolas.

Elle habitait à présent dans une petite chambre au-dessus d’un bar plutôt connu dans la région où elle se trouvait. Lisanna avait choisi ce lieu pour deux raisons : l’éloignement avec la capitale et la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans cette ville. Celle-ci était devenue sa deuxième maison. Dès qu’elle ne travaillait plus au bar, ce qui lui permettait de louer la chambre et de gagner quelques pièces, la blanche filait à la bibliothèque à la recherche d’une solution. Afin de trouver un moyen de retourner chez elle. C’était sa mission, son but pour survivre.

Mais la tâche était loin d’être facile.

Edolas ne semblait pas beaucoup s’y connaître en magie, ou du moins la population générale. Leur point fort était sans conteste leur technologie bien supérieure à celle d’Earthland, mais elle ne constituait pas à elle seule un moyen de retour. Pour cela il lui faudrait mélanger des deux, domaine que la blanche ne connaissait absolument pas.

Mais elle n’abandonnerait pas. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle continuerait à cacher sa marque d’appartenance à la guilde, travaillerait, chercherait et rentrerait. Il le fallait.

**03 – Shelter from the Storm**

Le temps était inhabituellement mauvais sur Edolas. Et le mot était faible. Une tempête sévissait dans la région ; pluie, grêle et tonnerre mélangés assaillaient les terres et les habitations. Lisanna n’avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie. Même les îles qui flottaient dans le ciel s’étaient mise à trembler et baisser en altitude. À un tel point que la blanche était ravie de ne pas s’y trouver. La rumeur disait même que l’une d’entre-elles était déjà tombée, ce qui n’était pas rassurant pour ceux sur la terre ferme.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lisanna se trouvait dans la forêt quand la tempête s’était déclenchée. Les arbres l’abritaient un minimum, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. L’eau coulait comme dans un ruisseau le long des troncs d’arbres, les grêles attirés par le centre de gravité faisaient fit des branches et le tonnerre grondait sans répit. La nuit s’était répandue en plein milieu de la journée.

Il lui fallait un abri le plus vite possible. Lisanna ne pouvait pas se risquer à quitter la forêt et se faire assommer par les grêlons.

Cela faisait près de quinze minutes que la jeune fille courait à travers les arbres, son sac sur la tête pour se couvrir un minimum, quand elle aperçue une lumière au loin.

Une bouffée d’espoir l’envahit. Une maison dans la forêt ? Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, elle espérait que les habitants l’accepteraient le temps que la tempête se calme. Lisanna accéléra le pas et arriva rapidement devant la bâtisse.

Sa joie retomba aussi rapidement qu’elle était venue. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

Le tonnerre au-dessus d’elle tonna encore plus fort, le temps empirait à vue d’œil. Elle n’avait pas le choix.

Devant Lisanna se tenait la guilde Fairy Tail d’Edolas dans toute sa splendeur. La guilde où elle était arrivé plus d’un an auparavant et qu’elle avait fui six mois plus-tôt. Et à présent elle était obligée d’y retourner.

Quelle fatalité.

**02 – Sun, Moon and Stars**

Enfermée. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots pour décrire la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ; elle était enfermée. Bien-sûr ce n’était pas explicite et personne ne lui avait interdit de sortir mais… Lisanna le savait, le sentait. Personne ne voulait qu’elle sorte, qu’elle s’éloigne, qu’elle parte. Comme la dernière fois. Comme Edo-Lisanna l’avait fait pour disparaître et être remplacée par elle.

La blanche ne pouvait pas mettre un mettre un pied dehors seule, il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour l’observer. De plus, tout le monde prenait des pincettes pour interagir avec elle – sauf Lucy, mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Pour cela Lisanna appréciait encore plus la blonde qui n’était pas une copie d’une de ses connaissances. Elle était authentique.

De toute l’affaire, la chose qui énervait le plus la jeune fille était ses restrictions de sorties car si elles n’étaient pas interdites, elles restaient limitées. Or, son passe-temps favori, quel que soit le monde où elle se trouvait, resterait toujours d’observer le ciel.

Le ciel était une constante, il restait toujours le même. Bleu en journée, noir la nuit et toutes ces variations de couleur grâce au soleil et à la météo. Il était la seule chose semblable à son monde d’origine ; tout comme le soleil, la lune et les étoiles. Cela lui permettait de tenir un peu plus en attendant l’opportunité pour rentrer.

Où qu’elle soit, qu’elle puisse les voir ou non, Lisanna savait qu’ils seraient toujours au-dessus d’elle.

Quoiqu’il arrive le soleil, la lune et les étoiles veilleraient sur elle.

**04 – Scars and Unkept Promises**

Si Lisanna n’avait pas supporté l’apparence d’Edo-Natsu, la deuxième chose qu’elle détestait le plus était sa marque de Fairy Tail. Anciennement rouge et sur son épaule, elle se trouvait à présent sur sa cuisse et était blanche. Ce changement, aussi soudain qu’horrifiant, traduisait pour la jeune fille encore plus son éloignement avec Natsu. Et une promesse non tenue.

Lisanna se souvenait comme si c’était hier du jour où Natsu et elle l’avaient obtenue. Ils s’étaient rencontré deux semaines auparavant après avoir fait connaissance autour de l’histoire de Natsu et Igneel. La blanche avait trouvé l’histoire fascinante et la manière dont s’exprimait le garçon, la joie dans sa voix et les étoiles dans ses yeux, l’avait convaincue qu’il disait la vérité.

Ainsi ils s’étaient liés d’amitié et, au moment d’obtenir leurs marques, s’étaient promis une chose.

« Quoiqu’il arrive nous resterons toujours amis et on ne s’éloignera jamais trop l’un de l’autre. Cette marque nous le prouvera. »

À présent elle avait disparu sur Edolas et sa marque avait changé. Cela lui brisait presque le cœur de trahir cette promesse. Qu’elle soit enfantine importait peu.

Lisanna n’avait plus qu’à espérer à présent que Natsu garde l’autre promesse qu’il lui avait fait quelques mois plus-tard.

« Peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverais toujours. »

**05 – Mending a broken heart**

Edo-Natsu ne savait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire à Lisanna pour recevoir autant de médisance de la part de la jeune fille. Le mot était peut-être trop fort, mais dès que leurs regards se croisaient par inadvertance il voyait bien les émotions qui changeaient sur son visage qui blanchissait.

Colère, rancune, solitude et une tristesse infinie. L’image parfaite d’un cœur brisé.

Et cela lui faisait peur. Avait-il fait quelque chose pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Pourtant il s’était vite rendu compte qu’il n’était pas le seul. Toute la guilde recevait ce traitement plus ou moins subtilement à quelques exceptions près – comme Lucy. Lisanna faisait tout pour le cacher, mais le conducteur était quelqu’un d’observateur et l’avait facilement vu. Pourtant Natsu choisi de n’en parler à personne et surtout pas la concernée.

Depuis sa mort présumée et son apparente perte de mémoire, Lisanna avait changé. C’était indéniable. Comme si elle était une autre personne, sa fuite en était la preuve. Natsu n’avait jamais été très proche d’elle, même avant l’accident, mais il savait en tant que camarade que c’était une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais faite. Pourtant il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur

Il voulait l’aider, mais comment ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il rassemblerait son courage pour trouver une solution.

Pour réparer un cœur brisé.

**06 – Together**

Incertitude et nervosité. Lisanna n’aimait pas ces émotions. Elles représentaient son incompréhension envers la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Celle-ci tournait autour d’une seule personne : Natsu. Non, Edo-Natsu. (Elle ne devait surtout pas commencer à ne plus faire la différenciation entre les deux.)

Le conducteur venait de plus en plus lui parler de diverses banalités comme-ci de rien n’était. Lisanna n’arrivait pas à comprendre un tel changement, ce n’était pas comme-ci le garçon était de nature sociable bien au contraire. Et elle ne se doutait pas qu’il avait remarqué la manière dont elle le regardait et s’adressait à lui quand elle le devait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui avait demandé un soir où ils étaient ensemble derrière la guilde pendant qu’elle observait les étoiles. Il était son garde du moment.

Le rose avait arrêté de nettoyer l’une de ses innombrables pièces de voiture et s’était tourné vers elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Ses yeux ne restaient pas posés sur elle et il semblait en proie d’une grande hésitation.

Soudain il se leva, le regard décidé, comme s’il avait pris une décision.

« Il commence à faire froid, je vais rentrer. Reviens quand tu veux. »

Et il partit sans répondre à sa question.

C’est à ce moment-là que Lisanna réalisa qu’il avait compris. Que ce soit sa réticence envers les autres membres de la guilde ou son envie de liberté. Sans connaître les causes, il avait compris.

Lisanna ne put que regarder le dos de ce Natsu disparaître, complètement prise au dépourvue.

Et que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Il lui permettait de faire un choix en sachant qu’il serait la personne qui subirait les conséquences.

Partir ou rester ?

**07 – Fated**

Lisanna resta. Par gratitude.

Mais aussi parce qu’il était Natsu, probablement. La jeune fille se demandait si elle était destinée à avoir une relation particulière avec tous les Natsu qu’elle rencontrerait. Elle espérait que non, le sien risquait d’être jaloux.

Le fait d’être resté cette fois-là ne changeait en rien son envie de partir et de trouver un moyen de rentrer à Magnolia. Au contraire, car elle avait trouvé la perle rare.

Personne depuis son arrivée n’avait jugé bon de l’informer de l’existence de la mallette extensible de la guilde. Celle-ci contenait la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail que personne n’utilisait jamais. Elle contenait, à sa plus grande joie, une belle quantité de livres sur la magie – dont certains censurés par le Royaume et qu’elle ne pouvait trouver nulle part ailleurs.

Une nouvelle fois Lisanna pouvait remercier Natsu.

« Les autres te voient toujours comme celle que tu étais avant, mais je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Tu détestais lire, peut-être que maintenant tu aimeras ça. »

Toujours aussi résolue à poursuivre son but, la jeune fille s’était plongée dans les grimoires à la recherche de n’importe quelles informations qui pourraient l’aider.

Et cela sans savoir qu’un mois plus-tard elle retournerait chez elle, comme le voulait sa destinée.


End file.
